The Desert of Mysteries
by LOvePOOntaNg
Summary: Eragon races through the Hadarac desert when he comes across one of the deserts amazing mysteries. this mystery could be the saviour of all Alagaesia. just maybe


The Desert of Mysteries

I stood there in the middle of the Hadarac Desert, alone and silent, except for that irritating and incessant hum that reverberates around my head like a personal fly. Great masses of sand stretch as far as the eye can see enveloping the horizon as it expands in every direction. As a child, stories go around that this desert will slowly suck the life out of an unlucky being that got trapped in the middle of it. Others say that the land has powers and puts images in your head that are not your own; I wasn't sure what to believe. An itch at the back of my mind made itself clear of Saphire, my Dragon.

I was slowly in pursuit, heading in a west direction towards Uru' baen from Ellesmera, which will be the last time I will ever step foot in the land of elves, when we were ambushed by that traitor Murtage and his newborn Dragon Thorn, who has been magically supported by Galbatorix and his vast collection of Eldunari'.

They swooped down on us from the sky as we were glided across the desert floor. Saphire tried to hold back the opposing enemies while mentally forcing me to run. I reluctantly obeyed and hid for both our lives. I saw Murtage fall over the horizon with Saphire clutched in Thorns lethal claws. I dropped my head in defeat as the stretch of land ahead was empty besides an occasional bird. I prepared myself for the many leagues ahead, putting on my backpack stuffed with my armour, the book Jode put into my possession and several other personal items. I started off on my journey, sprinting at a pace I will be able to keep for a day or so, not wanting to tire myself into exhaustion.

The steady beat of my feet pounding on the hard earth soothed my mind into a dull stir. I covered many leagues today. I stopped to regenerate my energy and find camp for the night. I found a massive rock that provided protection from predators lurking in the darkness around me, leaping on top of the mighty rock, it had enough space on top to rest a tent and three camp fires. I sat and stared at the twigs in front of me, unleashing the flow of magic I whispered into the night air, _Brisingr. _The twigs burst into flame and sent heat waves flooding over my body soothing my aching bones and splashing light around my little camp area on the rock. I happily laid down and entered my waking dreams and waited for morning.

The next morning was the same as the last, leagues flashed by like how Saphire zooms past towns and villages. I stopped for camp on the bottom side of a massive hill; the sun had not gone to sleep yet and filtered light into my camp. I sat there meditating in the sun and scanning the desert floor and skies with my mind. The camp was silent and eerie, a strange silence fell upon me and a mind popped itself into existence. I jumped up and gazed towards where the mind should be . . . no-one was there. I searched for the mind again; it was still there, very shielded and powerful. What was happening, was the stories actually true.

_Eragon_

A deep rumble echoed throughout my head

"Who are you? What are you?" I shouted out loud.

_I am elder Dragon from the time of the fall of our race. I witnessed the destruction Galbatorix caused my race and the rest of Alagaesia. I am called among your race, Swaendor. I chose to be one with my Rider, but soon after I transferred myself into my Eldunari', Galbatorix stole the information of my whereabouts and slayed my rider afterwards. He tried to extract my power, he failed as he was not as experienced with a more powerful Eldurnari'. Though soon he became too powerful, thankfully I had escaped by obtaining the mind of one of his slaves. _

"I am honoured that you presented yourself to me, I am however confused why you did, Swaendr!"

_I came to you Eragon because you are the last of the Dragon Riders and I believe you have to potential to destroy Galbatorix before he claims any other Eldunari's's. I have placed a ward around the last collection of Eldunari's's in the whole of Alagaesia. Follow me Eragon, and i shall take you to them. Though only after you swear to me in the Ancient Language that you will not give away our whereabouts as it is essential to you and to me that no-one finds out. If Galbatorix was to find us, he would be able to destroy us all, and then all hope is lost._

"I knew it, I knew there was another group of Eldunari's's, Oromis, Glaedr and I discussed how we would be able to find you. This is great."

_First, remember you must swear to me that this does not leave the company of you and Saphire._

"_I swear to you, Swaendr, that I shall not confide in no other being or living organism other than Saphire to protect the whole of Alagaesia."_ After swearing in the ancient language, I felt the air stir around me as it took effect.

_Now follow youngling, I shall take you to them._

I followed the presence of the Swaendr, leading me to the saviours of Alagaesia.

_Don't worry Saphire, I am coming_


End file.
